Whitefur
Description Whitefur is a white she-cat with yellow eyes. Extra Story I slid into the apprentices den, my glossy white pelt glistening in the light that was filtering through a crack in the wall. Stormpaw crouched at the back of the den, his eyes glistening and his tail waving. "Hey Whitepaw!" he called to me. I glanced toward him. "Oh, hey, Stormpaw!" I meowed. He had a moss ball gripped between his paws. "Wanna play moss ball with me?" he asked hopefully. I smiled at him. "Sure!" I purred, padding over and hooking up the moss with my claws. "Catch!" I flung it across the apprentices den, watching him scamper after it and leap up to grab it in his jaws. "I caught it!" he mumbled through the wad of moss, padding back to me. I smiled. "Stupid furball!" I purred. Stormpaw laughed. "Stupid furball yourself!" he chuckled. I grinned. * * * I slid through the undergrowth, sniffing the air for prey. Then, as I emerged from a bush, a scent hit me. Mouse! I thought. I flicked my tail for Stormpaw, who was hunting beside me, to go around the mouse and chase it toward me. He gave a brief nod and slid around the mouse, making a wide circle, and then stopped behind it. When I flicked my tail, he let out a loud mrrow, ''and, startled, the mouse raced toward me. I sprang forward and gripped it in my jaws, cutting of its squeaks of alarm with a nip to its neck. Stormpaw smiled and trotted up to me. "Great catch! We make an awesome team, don't we?" he purred enthusiastically, wrapping his tail around me. I just barely kept myself from scooting backward. "Er... Yeah, a great team" I echoed nervously. Stormpaw smiled, contented, and padded toward our mentors. "Great catch!" Shallowstripe purred approvingly as he saw the limp mouse in my jaws. "Stormpaw helped" I meowed modestly as Ravenshade, Stormpaw's mentor, padded over. Ravenshade nodded distractedly. "Mhm, well done" she meowed, her eyes still searching the sky. I sighed. ''Ravenshade is so strange sometimes, ''I thought. As we padded back to camp, Stormpaw attempted yet again to wrap his tail around me. At the same moment I edged away slightly, so his tail only wrapped around thin air. He frowned, and we padded back to camp in silence, the mouse hanging limply from my jaws. * * * I watched as Tansykit and Briarkit padded past me. "Wait! Kits! I need help with something!" I called to them. They glanced up. "What is it?" Tansykit squeaked. "I can't find Stormclaw. I need you to help me" I meowed. Stormclaw had been missing since dawn, and it was nearly sunhigh now. ''Has he been avoiding me? Does he know that I only like him as a friend? ''Guilt gnawed at my belly at the thought. "Sure!" Briarkit mewed. "Oh, thank you. I was worried that—" I began, but Briarkit cut me off. "...but we'll only help if you can catch us!" she grinned, and the two kits split up, running around crazily. Sighing, I ran after them. After a few moments I managed to gently grab Tansykit by the scruff, and after running around for a few moments, I managed to grasp Briarkit too. "Okay, no more games. I need to find Stormclaw!" I meowed. I caught his scent trail suddenly. ''He was heading to the river! I thought, darting off after the scent. "Wait!" Tansykit called after me despairingly, but I hardly heard her. At last I skidded to a half beside the river. Stormclaw stood there, grasping a few flowers in his jaws. "Stormclaw!" I gasped. Stormclaw whipped around. "Oh... Er.. Hi, Whitefur..." he murmured. "Th-These were for you... Whitefur, will you be my mate?" Stormclaw asked hesitantly. My ears flattened. "Stormclaw, I'm sorry... I really just wanted to be friends, I didn't really want to..." I trailed off guiltily. Hurt flashed in the crimson toms eyes. "N-Nevermind..." he whimpered, racing off into the bushes. Teardrops stained the ground behind him. I'm sorry... Gallery Whitefur.png|Severance|link=Severance Whitefur falling stars.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars whitefur kit to leader.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Whitefur v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Falling Stars, Kit to Leader Books Sliverstone's Destiny, Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Whitefur) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Category:FireClan cats Category:Warriors